Moreno
by Aokimari
Summary: Moreno, decidió, definitivamente moreno. Puede, que tras una guerra, fuese frivola, pero, mientras todos lloraban a su alrededor, a ella le permitía seguir con vida.


**Disclaimer: Propiedad de M. Kishimoto.**

**Hace un mes, Negra Sombra alcanzó las 30.000 visitas, un número bastante respetable. No sé cuantos de los que lo leísteis en su día (o en los posteriores) seguireis por aquí, pero gracias. Para todos vosotros, va esta pequeña escena.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moreno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Moreno_, pensó. _Definitivamente moreno_.

Temari dejó que su vista recorriese el desolador panorama que la rodeaba. No solo era el paisaje devastado, si no el hedor emoliente de las vísceras y la sangre. Solo los supervivientes arrastrándose agotados, destilando vida por cada poro de su piel. Y en esa calma estática que sucede a una victoria demasiado cara, Temari se aferraba a la vida con frívola inapetencia.

Sentada sobre la mitad superviviente de su abanico (o mejor dicho de un abanico que había encontrado y del que se había apropiado en mitad de la refriega, Dios sabe dónde acabó el suyo), se limpió distraída la sangre de las uñas en un gesto de coquetería fuera de lugar. Pasó la lengua por sus dientes y descubrió un hueco entre el primer y el segundo premolar. _Genial. Verás la gracia que le va a hacer a Kankuro_. Los hombres se movían a su alrededor sin verla, transportando heridos, cadáveres o simplemente esperando, asimilando lo ocurrido. La guerra les había robado mucho, demasiado, y cuando la daban por ganada, de golpe les robó la esperanza. Ganar había sido un milagro. _Un puto milagro_.

Paseó sus ojos por todos y se detuvo en el chico de Konoha que no conocía. Sai lo habían llamado. Sai sin apellido ni edad. Temari lo evaluó sonriendo. Era guapo, tenía una cara dulce de niño, aunque demasiado pálida, con un peinado un poco femenino y una mirada seria e intrigante. Sai sin pasado. ¿Qué escondería?

A su alrededor la gente lloraba y él se mantenía tranquilo, con el cuaderno sobre sus rodillas. Dibujaba abstraído, eligiendo los colores en su mochila casi a ciegas. Un artista. Le gustaban los artistas. Eran divertidos, creativos y espontaneos. Con el olor de la pintura y la tinta sobre la piel, viviendo en un desordenado taller lleno de lienzos inacabados sobre los que tumbarse y dejarse hacer.

Estiró el cuello con curiosidad y observó el lienzo que iba llenándose de pintura. Seguro que era bueno si encontraba la inspiración en un sitio como ese. _¿Cómo se las apañará pintando a una mujer?_ En cuanto vió el cadáver descabezado, alzó la mirada con una mueca desagradable. Sai, con su máscara de inocencia, su piel pálida y sus ojos negros... Siniestro. Demasiado incluso para ella.

Giró los ojos y observó a la marea humana. Rubios, castaños, pelirrojos... ninguno lo suficiente atractivo. Suspiró aburrida y, cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, lo vió. Metros más allá, el joven Uchiha era atendido por uno de los ninjas médicos. Con la camisa desgarrada en la mano y el torso al descubierto, Uchiha miraba con altiva seriedad a su alrededor. Todavía lo recordaba a los 11 años: malhumorado y orgulloso. Guapo, eso sí, ya apuntaba maneras, pero despreciativo y cruel. Probablemente había tenido a todas las chicas de la aldea a sus pies igual que las tendría ahora, sobre todo después de pasar de ser el traidor número uno a uno de los héroes de la alianza.

Temari lo evaluó con ojo crítico. Bonita cara, buen torso y bonitas manos, de largos y ágiles dedos. Se mordió el labio sin perder detalle. De algo no había duda: Sasuke Uchiha tenía brazos para levantarte y sujetarte contra la pared mientras... Temari sacudió la cabeza descartando esa imagen. No, Sasuke Uchiha no tenía pinta de ser generoso ni fuera de la cama ni dentro de ella. Yo, yo, yo. Probablemente te dejase caer en cuanto hubiese acabado. Y a ella nadie la dejaba a medias. _No a propósito_, le recordó una voz en su cabeza. Se había puesto tan nervioso, tan preocupado porque todo saliera tal y como había planeado, que ella no había tenido corazón para informarle del fracaso.

Paseó la vistapor la multitud hasta encontrarle. Detuvo la vista en un bulto inmóvil y soltó una pequeña risa._ Será payaso_.

Apretó las piernas contra su pecho y lo observó con una sonrisa.

Moreno y con pelo largo._ Seguro que no protestaría si le agarran de la coleta_, aventuró. Se pondría rojo y se vengaría, pero obedecería. Vaya si obedecería. Temari lo observó divertida. Su piel era algo más oscura por el efecto del sol, lo que le daba un aspecto más saludable, lo que, a decir verdad, no decía mucho a favor de los otros dos. Delgaducho y sin excesivo fondo, pero con una técnica que le permitía tener las manos sueltas y aún así inmóvilizarla. Punto a favor, sin duda. Tenía manos grandes, olía a hierba y era un poco cruel cuando jugaba. Era listo y original, callado y siempre le regalaba su tofú.

Estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Su pecho se movía acompasadamente. Llevaba tanto tiempo así que podría jurar que se había dormido._ Él muy idiota, dormirse entre un montón de cadáveres_.

Le lanzó una piedrecita que le acertó en la frente. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y sin levantarse, se las arregló para mirarla desganado.

—Creí que estabas muerto, bebé llorón – se burló con una sonrisa.

Sentandose con un sonoro bostezo se frotó la cabeza con descuido, deshaciéndose la mitad de la coleta. No movía el hombro izquierdo y tenía el labio partido. Se incorporó con dificultad y se arrastró hasta ella. Tenía la camiseta rota y de un simple vistazo era fácil notar la diferencia con Uchiha Sasuke. Ni un solo músculo. Cuando su compañera le había curado, no se había movido. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, así que debía suponer que arrastrarse hasta allí debía ser un cumplido.

—La técnica de la zarigüeya resulta mucho más efectiva de lo que crees - contestó encogiendose de hombros y alzando la mirada hasta las nubes.

Shikamaru había perdido uno de los dientes delanteros y cuando sonreía haciendo el tonto, su cara ya de por sí infantil, parecía la de un niño travieso.

_Moreno y un poco payaso_, decidió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cualquier cometario es bien recibido, desde críticas, reclamaciones a... lo que se os ocurra.


End file.
